Mi preciosa Cerezo
by parva lilium
Summary: ella es mi mejor amiga, estoy enamorada desde hace tiempo de ella, y hoy, pienso declarármele….


TITULO: MI preciosa Cerezo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las geniales autoras mangakas CLAMP, pero la historia fue inventada por mí: 3

RESUMEN: ella es mi mejor amiga, estoy enamorada desde hace tiempo de ella, y hoy, pienso declarármele….

_**MI preciosa Cerezo**_

Una tarde cálida, una chica de largos cabellos negro azabache, con una piel muy tersa de color blanco, vestía un kimono de color celeste adornado con nubes blancas, estaba sentada en un sillón en el parque del pingüino, donde tantas veces se quedaba hablando con aquella persona después de clases, hablando sobre la vida y cosas de más.

Ya faltaba poco para que ella llegara, estaba ansiosa por verla, aun recordaba el día anterior, cuando la había invitado.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

-Tomoyo-chan!- había gritado efusivamente la chica en forma de sorpresa al sentir que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-Hola querida Sakura, como estas?- dijo aquella chica con la elegancia que le caracterizaba-por cierto, hoy tienes entrenamiento de porristas?-

-Sí, me vas a esperar o tu mama se enojara si llegas tarde a tu casa?- había dicho la "pequeña Sakura", como a veces solía llamarla su amiga, por su actitud un tanto infantil, Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír, aunque por dentro de ella pedía a gritos besarla.

-no te preocupes, mi mama está en una reunión, igualmente me controla vía satélite ^^u-

-e-etto….jejeje ^^uu, ok, como recompensa te invito un helado-

-está bien-

Después del entrenamiento, se dirigieron hacia el parque pingüino, como estaba planeado, con sus respectivos helados.

Ella había esperado para invitarla en año nuevo al festival de fuego artificiales (creo que así es no? ^^?), Había pasado ya 7 años de la ida de Syaoran a Hong Kong, del cual, no se supo nada nunca más, desde ese lapso Sakura tenía esperanzas de verlo, pero ahora, no sabía si "su"! Sakura todavía lo seguía anhelando, porque hacía más de 3 años que dejaron ese tema atrás, por el bien de la ojiverde, y la esperanza que la amatista tenia a que ella algún día le correspondiera.

******En el parque pingüino******

Habían hablado de cosas triviales y de un momento a otro, Tomoyo soltó: - sabes? Habrá un festival de fuegos artificiales mañana, va estar hermoso, si quieres podemos ir las dos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-claro! Me encantaría- había respondido sin dudar la castaña con la misma sonrisa y con un especial brillo en los ojos, el cual, aunque Tomoyo era muy perceptiva, no lo supo descifrar.

-perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, aquí y a la misma hora- dicho esto, la amatista se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura en forma de despedida, y la ojiverde se sonrojo.

_**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

-Tomoyo….- había escuchado por detrás una voz que le susurraba, su corazón empezó a latir mil por hora, sin duda era ella, su bella "cerezo"; volteo rápidamente hasta verla por completa, estaba…no podía describir tal lindura, estaba radiante, con su kimono negro y flores de cerezo rosadas dibujadas en él, se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, aunque ahora lo mantenía recogido con una trenza y sus ojos, tan hermoso como siempre, los cuales enamoraba más aquella chica de piel cual porcelana.

-S-Sakura…te ves…..preciosa- su última palabra a duras penas se escuchó, estaba totalmente anonadada, pero la otra chica pudo oír la oración completa y se sonrojo al instante aunque la amatista no se percató porque estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde-

-está bien-

*******En el festival**************

Estaban caminando y conversando alegremente, aunque ellas nos e daban cuenta, atraían la atención de los jóvenes, tanto hombres como mujeres, una por su belleza sofisticada y la otra por su belleza infantil y entusiasmo, de pronto uno de los jóvenes que estaba en un grupo se acercó a la amatista…

-hola Tomoyo- dijo el chico, su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa, al igual que Tomoyo, su cabello era de color negro azabache, su piel tersa y blanca, y la elegancia que no les faltaba, ellos habían estado de novios un buen tiempo, pero terminaron porque él sabía que no era dueño de aquel corazón, y ahora lo confirmaba.

-Hola Eriol-respondieron las dos al unísono, pero la castaña le contesto un poco reasea.

-Qué bueno que te encontré Tomoyo, he ganado un peluche y te lo quería obsequiar- dijo el azabache dándole un oso café con un corazón en medio, Tomoyo, ante tal gesto repentino no pudo evitar sorpresa

-Creo…creo que se lo deberías dar a quien te acompaño aquí- dijo la castaña con recelo en la voz, y el brillo en los ojos se había desvanecido, el no pudo evitar reírse-Disculpa, pero no se lo pienso dar a uno de mis amigos, aparte este peluche no está en ninguna carreta más, una cosa así, se lo merece una persona especial como ella- dijo el, tentándola a enojarse, y lo consiguió, ella se había ido a una de las carretas de juegos y con una puntería exquisita, en el tiro al blanco, pudo darle a dos premios a la vez, uno era un llavero y el otro era una ranita más grande que el oso

Los dos azabaches se sorprendieron por aquel gesto de parte de la castaña

-S-solo es un regalo por invitarme a…esto…- dijo Sakura mientras viraba la cara para evitar ser descubierta sonrojada; Todo esto estaba pasando demasiado rápido, Eriol aparece de la nada, le regala un peluche y después Sakura aparece dándole también un peluche a ella? Será…solo…será que, Sakura, estaba celosa? _No, eso es imposible_ pensaba la amatista al mismo tiempo que se desilusionaba, por otro lado Eriol se divertía con esa escena, ver a dos chicas sonrojadas, mientras una le obsequia algo a la otra, era algo inusual de ver, en especial si se trataba de tu ex, el comprendió, las dos se correspondían, pero aun la seguía amando, entonces dijo:-Bueno chicas me voy, se nota que estaban divirtiéndose sin mí- se despide de Tomoyo con un beso en la mano y Sakura se despide con un beso en la mejilla, pero antes le dijo –si no te das cuenta, y aprovechas la oportunidad, me la robare yo y no te la devolveré- dicho esto le guiño el ojo y se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo…

****10:00 pm*****

En todo ese transcurso de tiempo, las dos intercambiaban miradas, sonrisas de nerviosismo y sonrojos por doquier, para distraerse en cosas se fueron de carreta en carreta a jugar, fallaban, ganaban, se divirtieron mucho, pero ahora estaban descansando, en un lugar donde había sillas al final de todo ese lugar.

Contemplaban las estrellas, cada una sumergida en su propio pensamiento, hasta que Tomoyo no pudo más, tenía que romper ese silencio, y era el momento adecuado para declararse, ya no podía, es mas ya no quería ser su amiga, quería que Sakura pensara día y noche en ella, que se llamaran, se agarraran de las manos no importa donde fuese, probar esos exquisitos labios que ansiaba desde hace mucho

-Sakura, tengo que decirte algo- dijo la chica con piel de porcelana a la linda castaña, la cual le hizo un ademan para que siguiese

-yo. Desde hace tiempo vine pensando esto, ya no lo puedo ocultar más, si sigo así me volveré loca- le cogió las manos con suavidad y las entrelazo con las suyas- Estoy enamorada de ti Sakura Kinomoto, estoy enamorada de tu voz, de tu aroma, de tus ojos, tu hermosa cara, tu suave y dulce mirada, tu forma de ser, tu, tu todo- las dos se miraban, Tomoyo con mirada decidida y sonrojada, y Sakura totalmente sorprendida, como vio que su amiga no hablaba , añadió:

-Sé que estas todavía enamorada de él, pero…quiero que me des una oportunidad, quiero hacerte feliz como nadie te había hecho antes, nunca te dejare sola, no me iré de tu lado, estaré disponible para ti, solo…dime si tu sientes lo mismo o que…yo- a lo último bajo su mirada, Sakura estaba en estado de shock, que le respondería? Esperaba cualquier insulto, amenaza, que se alejase de ella; pero sintió unas suaves manos rodear su rostro para después sentir unos cálidos labios posándose en los suyos

Fue un beso tierno, suave, pero cargado de deseo por parte de ambas, después de varios segundos, se separaron, se miraron fijamente y Sakura por fin hablo

-Tomoyo, no sabes cuan feliz estoy, también siento lo mismo que tu d4esde hacía varios meses, no sabía cómo decírtelo, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, yo también quiero hacerte feliz, quiero ser tu novia.- al escuchar esto, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreir y abrazar a su novia, su cerezo, "suya" de nadie mas

–no te arrepentirás mi amada Sakura, te amo-

- no lo hare, y también te amo más-

_**FIN**_


End file.
